


Hunger and sorrow

by Deathkiddo247



Category: This is not a fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathkiddo247/pseuds/Deathkiddo247
Summary: Inseque, muskanah and their dog have been exiled from home because they were blamed  for the disappearance of Salamsafi. They must find Salamsafi prove their innocence and survive with only the help of each other and their friend Kiyafanahsi.





	1. Blame

Inseque was woken by the fearful bark of his dog. "Shush Benfii. I'm trying to sleep,"Inseque ordered. But the knock on the door made him get up because he had to be polite to whoever it was. It was an unusual sight. It was a nineteen year old boy in his pyjamas with uncombed hair that was soaked anyway because it was raining heavily outside. Inseque still recognises him. "Kiyafanahsi. What are you doing here?" Inseque asked worriedly. His face dropped as Kiyafanahsi told him Salamsafi was being whipped and the police blamed Inseque.


	2. The meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The police blame them for the disappearance of Salamsafi

> Kiyafanahsi led them to a alleyway lit by the lantern in Inseque's hand. Inseque wanted to go back and make breakfast for the family and have a nice day with Salamsafi and his sister but he knew he couldn't. He unwillingly moved forward because he knew that there was no other way. Once they reached the end of the alleyway his eyes caught sight of two ugly policemen with their guns pointing directly to his face. Inseque didn't understand what was going on. Kiyafanahsi led him into a trap but the look on his face was confused. It couldn't have been his fault. "What's going on? Have you gone mad? Kiyafanahsi. What's happening?" Inseque asked. There was no answer. Kiyafanahsi stepped back and the only person who spoke was one of the policemen. "Boy. What have you done. Killed your own brother. That is punishable by death." He said. Inseque couldn't understand. He couldn't speak. Tears began to form in his eyes. "You know what? I'm going to give you a second chance. I will exile you and fate will decide what happens to you. Seem fair?" The police asked. Inseque wondered what would happen to his sister.


	3. Exile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

Muskanah knew something was wrong. The boys leaving the house with that worried look on their faces. They said they would be about five minutes. That was half an hour ago. Muskanah flipped on her coat and walked down the alleyway. There they were. Inseque, Kiyafanahsi and two policemen. Muskanah knew something was wrong so she hid behind a large bush that just about covered her whole body. They said something about exile that muskanah didn't even understand. Then they said her name. Again she didn't understand but she could still tell it wasn't good. "Muskanah and the dog can live with Mr. Clinse," one of the policemen said. This triggered Muskanah. She would not have anything to Do with Kiyafanahsi and they would certainly not touch her dog. Muskanah jumped out of the Bush and charged.


	4. Fighting and punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

Kiyafanahsi saw Inseques annoying sister running at them. She hit the policeman. Hard. The other policeman fainted in shock. Kiyafanahsi gestured for Inseque to run with him but Inseque smacked the awake policeman in the face. Ten men attacked them. Inseque and Muskanah were taken to court to get judged by Oscar Plume. Plume was a fat judge who never went easy on criminals. The one time Kiyafanahsi saw him he came out with a black eye. Plume sentenced Inseque and Muskanah to exilation. When it was time to say goodbye Kiyafanahsi made a promise that he could never keep. "I will do whatever I can to help you,"he said. Inseque, Muskanah and their dog, Brenfii went off to exilation and Kiyafanahsi fell to the ground, crying.


	5. The journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

All forms of hope are gone. Brenfii was sent away from his home with only boy human and girl human to keep him company. Brenfii was so scared he just wanted to collapse on the ground and let his humans carry him to wherever they were going. He didn't though. He might just be going to see a friend. He could be happy. But it wasn't likely. After about an hour of walking Brenfii couldn't take it anymore. He was tiring and his legs were aching. Brenfii broke down. his poor doggy legs couldn't carry his body anymore. Boy human considered leaving him but girl human started crying so boy human picked Brenfii up and moaned. " Muskanah, I'll carry him but he's just another mouth to feed."


	6. The kidnapped child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

Salamsafi wanted to go home so much that he actually started to eat his gag though he knew it was hopeless. He looked so stupid. His normally blue eyes had gone bloodshot and his pretty, blonde hair was growing too long and it was really messy. He screamed. "Let me go. My brother is going to kill you." His captor gave a horrible, demented laugh. Salamsafi didn't really make any sense because of his gag and it sounded more like this, ' _mmm. Brother. Kill. You.'_ His captor smiled a crooked smile and said. "Oh, I've already dealt with your brother. It was so perfect. When we blamed him his own friends voted to exile him." Salamsafis heart fell as he realised what had happened.


	7. The quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff

Inseque had an idea to help the situation. A speck of hope. A very small speck of hope but a speck of hope nonetheless. " Muskanah I've got an idea what if we try to find Salamsafi. Then he could prove our innocence and we can get on with our own lives." His idea was mad but it could work. They decided to go back and seek help from Kiyafanahsi even though Muskanah didn't want to. Kiyafanahsi told them something very strange. "So I was eating my dinner with kasipae when I heard this thump and I went to check it out and this dude was hitting this other dude. So, the attacker searched the poor dudes bag. In the bag there was a wallet and a police uniform. The attacker took the stuff and ran off. I ran after him but I lost him soon enough. Later, I saw the dude in the police uniform talking with the fat guy who exiled you about how they cleverly took Salamsafi then sent you away so nobody tried to figure it out." Kiyafanahsi explained.


End file.
